Away
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: A Guerra Galáctica acabou. O mundo está em paz. Todos estão felizes. Exceto por uma certa amazona. O que acontece quando o Esquadrão Amazona embarca em sua mais dificil missão? Encontrar a alma gêmea da amargurada Java de Cobra!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Olá a todos. Apresentando outra fic curtinha e romântica das quais eu tenho o costume de escrever. Mas essa vai ter uns capítulos a mais invés de ser uma One-shot como eu geralmente faço. XD

"Por que Ikarus-sama?"

Não sei... Deu na telha eu acho... Geralmente eu tenho uma idéia, empolgo e saio escrevendo feito louco. E pro fim acabo apressando as coisas pra terminar com a Fic logo... Chame de prática da virtude da paciência. Mas não deve ter mais do que 3 capítulos pelo que estou planejando, então devem sair capítulos bem rápidos. Já que a mente está fervendo com as idéias.

Tem uma personagem que me incomoda um pouco em FDA (E acho que pelas atitudes dela, incomoda aos leitores também XD). É a Java. Ela ta sempre amargurada, ranzinza e louca pra matar o Shiro. Não se dá bem com ninguém.

Geralmente eu tenho problemas em achar um par pra esse tipo de personagem. Mas quando meto alguma coisa na cabeça, não largo de jeito nenhum. Vou tentar mostrar por essa fic que até os brutos amam.

Será que eu consigo encontrar um amor verdadeiro pra Java de Cobra? Pensando bem... Acho que essa é uma missão para o Esquadrão Amazona!

PS.: Essa fic se passa após Fúrias de Ártemis 3. O nome dessa Fic veio da música "Away" da banda "Nightwish". Se quiserem uma sugestão de música para ouvir enquanto lêem eu recomendo essa. Ou é claro tem outra música que adoro que é Bleeding Heart do Angra. Fica a seu critério. XD

Sem mais delongas... vamos começar essa fic.

**Away**

**Capítulo 01 – Uma garota no lago...**

A pequena garota de cabelos verdes, trajando roupas de treinamento de amazonas socava a árvore. Sozinha, nunca se dava bem com ninguém. Seu talento nato a mantinha afastada das outras candidatas pela inveja.

Já estava suada dos treinos. Cansada e exausta. Não via a hora de se banhar. Caminhara até o lago ali perto. Removera a máscara que cobria seu rosto. E logo removera as roupas. A água estava fresquinha. O suor é lavado e ela esta relaxada na água.

Um garoto órfão havia chegado ao santuário. Era descendente de japoneses e sentia-se meio deslocado naquele local mítico. Caminhava pela floresta sem saber onde estava. Estava entrando sem saber no campo de treino das amazonas.

Movia os arbustos para os lados e observava tentando localizar o local onde seu mestre o esperava. Ao invés disso ele encontra um lago onde uma garota se banhava. Ficou boquiaberto observando aquele anjo estava. O rosto angelical o encantara. Ela cantarolava enquanto se banhava. Aos poucos ela sai e ele se esconde morrendo de vergonha. Escondera-se atrás do arbusto e esperava que a garota saísse do lago e fosse embora. Com certeza estaria em maus lençóis se fosse visto ali.

Estava tranqüilo e quieto até que ouve alguém atrás dele. A chefe do treinamento das amazonas o pegara no ato e apesar de estar usando a máscara ele sabia que os olhos dela não eram amigáveis.

"_Parece que temos um pervertidinho aqui..."_

Ela o ergue pela gola da camisa e o encara. A garota que se banhava, já completamente vestida e recolocando sua máscara no rosto olha pra ele com um ódio quase palpável.

"_Ouça bem seu taradinho! Aqui é o campo de treino das amazonas! Só o fato de entrar aqui já lhe mereceria uma pena de morte! Mas eu serei boazinha e apenas darei uma surra em você!"_

Após a prometida surra concedida pela mulher ele volta para casa cabisbaixo. No caminho ele encontra a garota que se banhava no lago.

"_Então seu pervertido! Teve uma boa visão de mim enquanto eu estava nua?"_

"_Mil perdões! Não foi minha intenção..."_

"_Seu tarado! Não me venha com essa! Eu sei que você estava me espiando! E sei que você viu meu rosto! A lei manda que eu o mate!"_

A garota o ataca com uma raiva incontrolável. Ele se defendia como podia e chegava a levar alguns socos. Até que ele finalmente consegue imobilizar um dos braços dela e a segura por trás.

"_Eu sabia! Seu tarado! Me solta!"_

"_Quer se acalmar? Eu não sou tarado! Deve haver alguma maneira de chegarmos a um entendimento!"_

"_Hunf... Talvez haja..."_ Diz a menina com um sorriso cínico por trás da máscara.

"_Qual é?"_

"_Você tem de ser meu marido!"_

"_Como é que é?"_

"_Isso mesmo! Para uma amazona ser vista sob a máscara é pior que ser vista nua! E você viu os dois! Eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser te matar ou me casar com você!"_

"_Casar? Simples assim? Do nada? Eu sou muito novo!"_

Ele por fim solta a garota que sente o braço um pouco dolorido. Ela remove a máscara com um sorriso cheio de malícia.

"_Sim... Você vai ser o meu marido! E vai ter de fazer tudo que eu mandar e..._

Ela é interrompida por um beijo repentino que a faz perder o fôlego. Ela está de olhos escancarados olhando para aquele rapaz que roubou seu primeiro beijo. O maldito que mal a conhece roubou a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida. O primeiro beijo! Como ela queria mata-lo!

Mas não agora... Agora ela só queria curtir aquele momento... E queria que ele fosse eterno... Então, ela volta a si e o empurra no chão.

"_Seu! Seu! TARADO! COMO OUSA ME BEIJAR ASSIM?"_

"_Ué... Já que vou ser seu marido..."_

"_Ora seu... PERVERTIDO!"_

A garota sai correndo pra casa, bufando de raiva.

No dia seguinte ela estava no campo de treinamento novamente. Esmurrava a árvore com mais raiva do que nunca. Se aquela árvore fosse o sem-vergonha que roubou seu primeiro beijo ela gostaria de parti-la ao meio!

HELENA: Java... Acalme-se... Parece que está com vontade de matar alguém hoje...

JAVA: Fica na sua Helena! E sim! Estou louca de vontade de matar alguém! Toma cuidado ou vai ser você!

LARA: Eu diria que Java tem toda a razão de estar brava... Ouvi de Safira-sama que um pervertido entrou no campo das amazonas ontem e pegou Java se banhando no lago.

JAVA: Cale-se Lara! Ou você vai substituir a árvore!

HELENA: E como é esse tal pervertido Java?

JAVA: Um garoto japonês que veio ao santuário treinar pra ser cavaleiro! Eu não acredito que aquele miserável fez aquilo!

HELENA: Calma. Ele provavelmente já foi surrado por Safira-sama...

JAVA: Não é isso!

LARA: É o que então?

JAVA: O pilantra me... Beijou! Ele roubou meu primeiro beijo!

HELENA: Não acredito que ele tenha feito isso...

LARA: Já vi tudo. Vai dar casamento.

JAVA: Repita isso e você morre!

LARA: Não tente me enganar Java... Você já notou ele ali te observando da cerca a duas horas... Eu acho que você deve ter adorado esse beijo...

JAVA: Eu juro por Atena que se não se calar...

HELENA: Se eu fosse você, diria ao seu namorado para não ficar ali ou ele tomará outra surra de Safira-sama...

JAVA: Ele não é meu namorado!

Java se dirige ao garoto bufando de raiva, louca para voar na garganta dele e arrancar aquele sorriso cínico da cara dele.

KYO: É... Eu não sou seu namorado. Se me lembro bem sou seu marido.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa ela da um soco na cara dele que o derruba no chão.

JAVA: Você é burro? Já não apanhou que chega ontem não? Se minha mestra o pegar aqui ela te mata de verdade dessa vez.

KYO: Não sabia que se importava.

JAVA: Eu não me importo seu...

Java sente uma dor incrível no pulso. Parece que esse soco havia a ferido mais do que imaginava.

KYO: Se machucou?

JAVA: Não é da sua conta...

KYO: Vem aqui... Deixa eu ver...

JAVA: Tire suas mãos de mim, pervertido...

KYO: Dá aqui teimosa...

Kyo rasga um pedaço de sua roupa e faz um curativo no pulso de Java. Ela observa a gentileza do garoto e de repente começa a reparar que ele é um garoto bonito. E pensando bem, aquele beijo não foi nada mal. Por fim ela é acordada de seus pensamentos pela voz dele.

KYO: Viu? Mesmo sendo fortes cavaleiros e amazonas ainda são humanos. Se não se cuidar você pode se machucar.

JAVA: Obrigada...

KYO: Agora que não está fazendo nada, que tal a gente dar um passeio?

JAVA: Você é louco? Se eu não estiver aqui para o treino, minha mestra me mata!

KYO: Que nada! Você é a mais forte das amazonas aqui! Duvido que te matariam. Vamos.

Ele puxa Java pela mão e os dois saem correndo. Sem notar Java da um sorriso de alegria.

Os dois estão sentados observando o por do sol. Sentados lado a lado. Conversando e sorrindo.

KYO: Então, eu vou ter de me casar com você?

JAVA: Claro! Você já me viu sem máscara, sem roupas, me beijou sem a minha permissão! Você é um pervertido!

KYO: Não. Eu sou apaixonado. É diferente.

Ela é pega de guarda baixa. Aquela declaração foi totalmente inesperada.

JAVA: Apaixonado? O.O

Kyo se aproxima lentamente de Java e a beija. Java nunca fora tão feliz. Ela volta pra casa cantarolando. Nunca se lembra de ter sorrido tanto.

Kyo também estava muito feliz. Sempre sonhara em conhecer alguém e se apaixonar. Mas esta felicidade não duraria muito tempo.

KYO: mestre... Já estou em casa...

VLAD: Ótimo... Pois amanhã viajaremos ao Oriente médio, onde a armadura de Órion repousa. Iniciaremos seu treinamento lá e voltaremos quando você conquistar a armadura.

KYO: (Mas... E quanto a Java? Não poderei nem me despedir...)

No dia seguinte, ele e seu mestre deveriam partir do santuário para uma viagem de treinamentos. Kyo deveria viajar para um lugar distante no oriente médio onde ele passaria pelos testes de sobrevivência pra se tornar o Cavaleiro de Prata de Órion.

**-6 anos depois-**

A Guerra Galáctica acabou. Tudo e todos estavam felizes. O mundo estava em paz. Menos uma pessoa.

JAVA: Shiro! Hoje é o dia em que acertaremos nossas contas! Prepare-se!

SHIRO: Java... Hoje eu não to afim de lutar ta?

JAVA: Você é um verme Shiro... Um japonês preguiçoso que não merece a armadura que tem!

SHIRO: De novo esse papo? Por que tem tanta implicância comigo? É só por eu ser japonês? O que tem contra os japoneses?

JAVA: Tudo! São mentirosos miseráveis! Cães sem honra!

SHIRO: Ei ei... Quando foi que eu menti pra você?

Java ataca com um grito selvagem e desfere um golpe com suas garras. Shiro salta por cima dela e as garras dela fatiam uma pilastra em pedaços. Quando Java olha pra trás Shiro já havia corrido pra longe.

SHIRO: Fica pra próxima Java!

JAVA: Corra o quanto quiser miserável... Eu ainda vou acabar com a sua raça!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas, no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Calyeh: **Oie! Que bom que gostou. A Java já estava ficando antipática né? Precisava explicar essa implicância que ela tem com o pobre do Shiro né?

E não preocupa não. Eu não pretendo ser muito sacana nessa fic (Apesar desta já ter começado meio sacana.. X.X)

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Pois é... Depois que a gente entende que o caso da Java é um coração partido, ela não parece mais ser tão má né?

Mas não se alarme! Eu... Quero dizer... O Esquadrão Amazona vai cuidar dessa missão! E se depender dessas Meninas Super Poderosas, vai ter um coração partido a menos no mundo! Ò.Ó

Esquadrão Amazona: É isso aí! GIRL POWER! Em casos de amor e coração partido, é só chamar que bancamos o cupido!

Puxa... Estão até rimando... O.O

Anyways... Novo Capítulo de Away!

**Capítulo 02 – Missão Alma-gêmea...**

**-Santuário-**

O jovem se aproxima dos portões do santuário onde é abordado pelos guardas. Vestia roupas de deserto, características do Oriente Médio, embora não fosse nascido lá. Era japonês. Quando indagado pelos soldados sobre o que o trazia ali ele apenas exibiu a urna em suas costas. Prateada. Brilhante. Majestosa. Os soldados logo fizeram uma reverência e o deixaram passar.

????: Que ar fresco... Há anos não vejo o santuário... E pelo visto não mudou muita coisa... Mesmo após os ataques de Apolo e Hades... Imagino se ela ainda está aqui...

Em outro lugar uma cena muito comum no santuário ocorria. Java estava treinando. E para infelicidade dos homens do santuário, ela estava furiosa hoje. Mais do que o normal. O treinamento não durara muito tempo, pois todos os homens estavam caídos no chão. Surrados.

JAVA: Fracos! Quase dá pena de lutar com homens tão inúteis!

Java se retira da arena e parte para casa. Enquanto isso, Shiro e Helena que observavam o treinamento de Java, conversavam de longe.

SHIRO: Ta vendo Helena? Java ta estranha... Mais louca que o normal... Ela sempre pega pesado com os soldados nos treinos, mas nunca mandou ninguém pra UTI... Isso é coisa da Liz....

HELENA: Acho que tem razão Shiro... Talvez se eu conversasse com ela...

SHIRO: Acha uma boa idéia? Ela nunca foi muito com a sua cara por minha causa...

HELENA: Eu sei Shiro... Mas acho que depois de tudo que passamos ela não sinta mais ódio de mim...

Helena corre atrás de Java que estava sentada nas ruínas da floresta, no campo de treino das amazonas.

HELENA: Java? Está tudo bem?  
JAVA: Não é da sua conta...

HELENA: Nem sempre as coisas foram assim entre nós Java... Houve um tempo em que você já me amou como irmã mais velha... Será que você desaprova meu amor por Shiro tanto assim?

JAVA: Me deixe em paz!

HELENA: Eu não acho que seja... Eu me lembro também de que você nem sempre foi tão ranzinza... Se não me engano foi quando você conheceu aquele garoto... E se bem me lembro ele era japonês...

JAVA: Ora vá pro inferno...

Java se levanta e se retira. Helena salta por sobre ela e pousa graciosamente diante da irmã.

HELENA: Vamos. Converse comigo. Sou sua irmã e te amo. E posso sentir dor em seu coração.

JAVA: Me deixa em paz! Que droga!

Java ataca Helena com suas garras, mas helena se esquiva em alta velocidade. Java só consegue cortar uma árvore e derruba-la no chão.

HELENA: Ainda sou a mais rápida das amazonas. E prefiro conversar com a boca invés dos punhos desta vez.

JAVA: Ta. Você quer conversar? Quer jogar na minha cara o quanto você é feliz com o seu namoradinho? Quer que eu diga o que? Que estou triste? Que estou me sentindo sozinha? Nunca! Eu prefiro morrer a demonstrar fraqueza na sua frente!

HELENA: Java... Ter sentimentos não a torna fraca... É pelo contrário... É aquilo que nos torna mais fortes...

JAVA: Argh... Que nojo! Vou embora daqui!

Java salta pelas árvores e deixa Helena pra trás. Mas antes ela se vira para irmã para declarar suas palavras finais àquela discussão.

JAVA: Você vai acabar com o coração ferido... Vá por mim!

Em seguida, ela desaparece em meio às árvores.

HELENA: Então é isso Java? Seu coração está machucado?

**-Dia seguinte-**

Três amazonas se reuniam no campo de treinamento. Helena terminava o treinamento com as novas candidatas quando suas amigas se aproximam.

ELISA: Olá Helena... Dia chato não?

LARA: Por que nos chamou? Precisa de ajuda nos treinos das novas candidatas?

HELENA: Na verdade, gostaria de conversar a respeito de Java...

ELISA: Ela anda muito estressada ultimamente... Ela está espancando todos os gatinhos do santuário... Desse jeito não vai sobrar rapazes bonitos pra mim...

LARA: Pelo amor de Atena, Elisa... Isso é tudo que você pensa?

ELISA: Ora... Sem missões esse lugar é uma chatice...

LARA: Não era você que resmungou durante toda a Guerra Galáctica que estava trabalhando demais?

ELISA: Trabalho é sempre demais queridinha... Mas o mesmo não pode ser dito de namorados...

LARA: Eu desisto...

ELISA: Por isso você não tem namorado... (Dá uma piscadinha para provocar Lara)

HELENA: Já chega... Eu as trouxe aqui por que acho que deveríamos conversar a respeito de Java. Eu acho que ela está sofrendo com alguma coisa...

ELISA: É... Falta de...

Lara cobre a boca de Elisa. Ela remove a mão de Lara indignada.

ELISA: Ei! Qual é?

LARA: Não está ajudando...

HELENA: Eu acho que Java está sofrendo de solidão...

ELISA: Não diga... ¬¬

HELENA: É sério... Eu acho que Java ainda sofre pelo que aconteceu no passado...

LARA: Ta falando daquele pervertido?

HELENA: Ele não era bem pervertido... E se bem me lembro... Ele foi o único namorado que Java já teve...

ELISA: Que pervertido?

LARA: Um garoto que espiou ela tomando banho no lago...

ELISA: E ela não matou ele? Estou chocada...

HELENA: Não. Eles começaram a namorar por um tempo, mas um dia ele simplesmente sumiu.

ELISA: Abandonou ela? Não deve ter agüentado o humor dela! XD

LARA: Elisa... Pare de ser tão criança... Mas enfim... O que planeja Helena?

HELENA: Eu sugiro que... Bem... Procuremos por um par para a Java. Afinal, ela está sofrendo. E eu não agüento vê-la assim...

ELISA: Um problema... Tirando o "maníaco do laguinho" quem será homem o bastante pra encarar a cascavel?

HELENA: Java é bonita. E há muitos cavaleiros solteiros no santuário... Deve haver um que se interesse por Java...

LARA: Acho que não custa nada procurar não é?

ELISA: Acho que nem as missões do Grande Mestre são tão difíceis... Mas vamos lá...

No decorrer do dia, o esquadrão amazona percorre o santuário, procurando bons candidatos para serem o novo namorado de Java.

LARA: Que tal Caius de Raposa?

HELENA: É um Cavaleiro de Bronze... Java os menospreza... Para ela ele não seria "bom o bastante"...

ELISA: E é mulherengo...

LARA: Como você sabe?

ELISA: Oh querida... Como? (Dá um sorriso cínico)

LARA: Você não tem jeito...

HELENA: Hellion de Altar? Ele é um bom cavaleiro. Descente. Forte. É um Cavaleiro de Prata de Grande Respeito e auxiliar do Grande Mestre.

LARA: Boa escolha. Mas só tem um problema...

ELISA: Qual?

Uma garota se aproxima de Hellion e o abraça.

LARA: Comprometido...

ELISA: Ah que pena... Ele é tão bonito...

HELENA: Não estamos aqui para arrumar novos namorados pra você Elisa... Se é que restou algum...

ELISA: Ta bom, ta bom... Que tal Asterion de Cão Maior?

HELENA: Mulherengo?

ELISA: Não.

HELENA: Cavaleiro de Bronze?

ELISA: Cão Maior é Cavaleiro de prata esqueceu?

HELENA: Certo... Já foi um dos seus "namorados"?

ELISA: Sim. Eu recomendo.

HELENA: Então não.

ELISA: Ah qualé?

LARA: Está mais difícil do que pensei...

Elas caminham frustradas pelo santuário. Observando os outros cavaleiros. Perguntando aos solteiros se algum deles gostaria de sair com Java. As respostas variavam.

"_Java de cobra? Eu não quero morrer..."_

"_Eu já convidei ela pra sair uma vez... Uma vez é o bastante..."_

"_Ta louca? Eu tenho amor a minha vida!"_

"_Ela não vai chutar meu... Você sabe... Outra vez né?"_

Por fim, elas estão sentadas no coliseu. Exaustas. Os solteiros tinham muito medo dela. O resto? Comprometidos ou mulherengos. Os mulherengos topam qualquer parada. Mas o objetivo é encontrar alguém que a faça feliz. Não alguém que a use e a descarte fazendo-a sofrer novamente.

ELISA: Cara... Sua irmã é um saco sabia? Por que ela não pode ser normal e sair com um rapaz qualquer?

HELENA: Não estamos procurando um qualquer... Tem de ser alguém que a ame e a faça feliz... Eu vejo como ela olha pra Shiro e eu... Eu vejo mais do que ódio em seus olhos... Eu vejo... Tristeza...

LARA: Então é isso? Você se sente culpada por sua felicidade ao lado de Shiro? Perdoe-me por dizer isso Helena, mas Java está colhendo o que plantou... Ela escolheu ser solitária...

HELENA: Eu acho que ela nunca escolheu isso... Quem em sã consciência escolheria a solidão? Eu acho que esse destino caiu pesado sobre ela... E ela está fazendo o que pode para supera-lo, mas talvez ela não consiga... Se eu não tentar ajuda-la a ser feliz... Não posso me chamar de irmã dela...

ELISA: Ei que tal aquele cara ali? É bonito. Não parece ser mulherengo. E eu não namorei com ele. Juro.

HELENA: Acho que encontramos o candidato certo! Bom trabalho Elisa!

LARA: Eu conheço ele. Cless de Perseu. É um Cavaleiro exemplar no santuário. Ele talvez se interesse por Java.

As três abordam o cavaleiro e conversam com ele. Propõe que ele convide Java pra sair. Por fim, ele aceita.

CLESS: Ok... Estou convencido... Eu vou convida-la pra sair, Helena. Java é realmente uma garota muito bonita. Mesmo que não tenha visto o rosto dela, dá pra dizer...

HELENA: Obrigada Cless... Fico feliz que tenha aceitado...

ELISA: E se não der certo com ela, que tal...

Lara interrompe Elisa com uma cotovelada.

LARA: (Dá pra parar? Você nunca se satisfaz?)

ELISA: (Que foi? Eu disse: "se não der certo...")

HELENA: Ok... Ela termina os treinos sempre às 11 horas da manhã, no campo de treino das amazonas...

CLESS: Ok. Está marcado!

Cless vai pra casa ansioso com o encontro. No dia seguinte, Helena, Lara e Elisa observam o treinamento de Java à distância. Então, Cless chega. Acena para elas discretamente com a cabeça e observa.

ELISA: Nosso garoto apareceu mesmo. Ele é corajoso. Pelo menos isso!

LARA: Shh... Não entrega...

HELENA: È agora. O treino acabou e ele vai se aproximar de Java!

Cless se aproxima de Java. Trazia um bonito buquê de flores. Os dois conversam por um tempo e quando ele entrega o buquê de flores, recebe um soco que o atira no chão. Java joga o buquê de lado e se aproxima dele.

JAVA: Seu verme ridículo! Que brincadeira patética é essa?

Java pisa na cabeça de Cless.

JAVA: Eu não estou interessada em "namoros"! Ouviu bem? Eu só quero ficar sozinha!

As três observavam frustradas de longe enquanto Java se retirava da arena.

HELENA: Não deu certo...

LARA: Aparentemente...

ELISA: Ô mulherzinha rabugenta... Cruzes...

LARA: Cless parecia perfeito pra ela...

ELISA: Helena... Já não tem mais nem um homem no santuário pra ela... Será que não rola de tentar... Uma mulher talvez?

HELENA: Oh Elisa... Pelo amor de Atena...

ELISA: Só to dizendo oras... Essa raiva toda... Talvez ela tenha ficado traumatizada por causa do pervertidinho... Quem sabe ela não... "Trocou de time"?

LARA: Elisa... Você é uma idiota...

HELENA: Acho que talvez este tenha sido só um começo ruim. Vamos falar com Cless. Talvez ele queira tentar novamente. Ele pode baixar a guarda dela.

ELISA: O que você tem contra o rapaz? Ele já tentou e não deu certo...

LARA: Você está louca pra por as mãos nele né?

ELISA: Claro! Olha que pedaço de mau caminho...

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas, no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Zashi: Nando-kun! Nando-kun?

Liz: Oi amigona... Nando não está aqui... Eu vou apresentar o capítulo de hoje...

ZASHI: Algo errado, Liz-chan? Por que Nando-kun não está apresentando o capítulo de hoje? Õ.O

Liz: Bem... Leia o Capítulo e você vai ver... ¬¬

Zashi: Ah é a fic nova de Nando-kun né? Ele ta contando a história de Java-chan... Tá ficando tão bonitinha... X3

Liz: Cara... O que esse garoto tem? Ele ta tomando injeção de glicose?

Zashi: Por que? X.X

Liz: Olha só que água com açúcar... Parece novela mexicana... ¬¬

Zashi: Ah é bonitinho... Uma história de amor... Dois amores separados... Tentando se reencontrar... Lembra um pouquinho a fic de Suzu-chan...

Liz: Pois é, mas nem aquela foi tão açucarada... Olha que xarope esse troço...

Zashi: Não seja implicante, Liz-chan... Parece que o capítulo de hoje vai ter muitas emoções.... Hihihihi

Liz: Como sabe?

Zashi: Porque eu participo dele!

Liz: Espera ai... Ele te escalou pro elenco dessa fic?

Zashi: Sim... O.O

Liz: E não me chamou?

Zashi: Erm... Acho que... Sim... õ.O

Liz: Já volto...

Zashi: Liz-chan! Seja boazinha! O pobre menino está machucado!

Liz: Oh eu vou ser boazinha Zashi... Muito boazinha...

(Porta explode)

Zashi: Bem... Vou responder a review de Pure-Petit-chan primeiro... -.-'

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Oi Pure-chan! Você gostou do Esquadrão amazona mesmo? Acho que elas são realmente... Qual a palavra que você usou? "Fodas"! É isso... Embora eu não consiga entender esse jeitinho de Elisa-chan de ter vários namorados... Eu acho que nunca imaginaria outra pessoa pra mim além de Yang-san... Eu acho que cada pessoa tem sua alma gêmea e por isso eu também estou torcendo muito por Java-chan e Kyo-kun! Mas parece que alguma coisa vai acontecer neste capítulo... Ai Nando-kun tem cada idéia... X.X

Ai minha Ártemis... Bem... Eu vou apresentar este capítulo! Ele está mito bonito, interessante e romântico! Espero que gostem! Agora com licença que eu vou atrás e Liz-chan... Ou Ikarus-sama pode não estar vivo para apresentar mais capítulos... X.X

PS.: Já mando um beijão para Nala-chan, Stella-chan, Calyeh-chan e Angel Pink-chan! Nossas fãzonas queridas! Beijão pra vocês!

**Capítulo 03 – Um encontro romântico...**

O rapaz anda pelo vilarejo de Rodório. Já avia se estabelecido em uma casa. Comprava algumas coisinhas para o jantar.

"_Uma amazona surrando todos os homens do santuário... Está uma calamidade aquele lugar..."_

"_O Grande Mestre está tendo problemas com ela pelo visto..."_

"_O nome dela é Java de Cobra? Ta explicado..."_

O rapaz fica intrigado e decide conhecer essa suposta amazona.

**-Casa de Helena- **

Cless está sentado em frente ao espelho e as três amazonas ao seu redor analisando-o.

ELISA: Esse corte de cabelo não é o ideal.

HELENA: A roupa de treinamento surrada o faz parecer um mendigo...

CLESS: Meninas... Esperem um pouco... Isso não é um tanto exagerado? Java não está interessada em mim...

HELENA: Nesse estado ela não deveria estar interessada mesmo... Você precisa se produzir. Precisa de um visual novo...

ELISA: E de um banho...

CLESS: Opa! Eu não estava assim ontem. Eu tinha tomado banho. Eu só estou assim hoje por que vocês nem esperaram eu terminar meu treinamento!

HELENA: Tudo bem. Você pode tomar banho aqui. Vamos meninas. Chame-nos quando estiver pronto.

CLESS: Ok...

Após duas horas de trabalho, as meninas conseguem finalmente deixar Cless preparado para o encontro. Estava vestido com uma roupa mais elegante. Calça social e uma Camiseta.

HELENA: Bom trabalho Elisa! Ele está lindo! Que sorte que Liz deixou algumas roupas aqui.

LARA: Eu concordo. Está muito bonito.

ELISA: Eu sou demais... Acho até que vou pegar ele pra mim e deixar a Java na mão...

CLESS: X.X

HELENA: Aqui está o buquê.

ELISA: Não esqueça da colônia.

LARA: O cabelo. Acho que ainda não está bom.

ELISA: É. A Java é meio maluca. Você precisa de um penteado mais rebelde.

HELENA: Aqui está o gel.

Alguns minutos depois, e elas finalmente chegam a um entendimento.

HELENA: Agora está perfeito. Vamos lá.

Já era quase hora do treinamento das amazonas acabar. Java já havia "torturado" um pouco as pobres candidatas e caminhava para casa quando é abordada de repente por Cless.

JAVA: Você de novo? Ainda não desistiu dessa idéia idiota? Eu não estou interessada.

CLESS: Por favor. Me dá ao menos uma chance. Vamos sair uma vez. Se não gostar de mim mesmo assim, eu desisto. Que tal? (Entrega o buquê)

JAVA: Um encontro e você nunca mais me enche o saco?

CLESS: Palavra de Cavaleiro de Atena.

JAVA: (Suspiro) Tudo bem... Eu saio com você... Me pegue na casa da Helena às 7.

CLESS: Combinado! Até lá então!

JAVA: Quem sabe... Não seja uma má idéia...?

Java vai pra casa de Helena. Bate na porta meio sem jeito. A irmã atende fingindo surpresa.

JAVA: Preciso de ajuda...

Elisa e Lara aparecem atrás de Helena do nada empurrando Java pra dentro de casa.

ELISA: Não se preocupe Java queridinha... Vamos dar um trato em você!

JAVA: Mas o que é isso? O que estão fazendo?

Java é praticamente arrastada pra dentro da casa. As três a despem e a atiram na banheira que já estava cheia com água quentinha.

ELISA: Minha nossa... Você não cuida do seu cabelo garota? Veja só quantas pontas duplas! Passa o xampu!

LARA: Aqui está. O Xampu e o Condicionador!

JAVA: Mas que inferno! Eu posso tomar banho sozinha!

HELENA: Deixe Elisa trabalhar Java. Ela sabe o que faz.

JAVA: Já estou me arrependendo disto! Se eu descobrir que vocês tiveram alguma coisa a ver com esse encontro eu mato cada uma de vocês!

ELISA: Para de se mexer tanto! Nunca vi um cabelo tão difícil de desembaraçar!

Após o banho, é hora da maquiagem.

ELISA: Eu sou demais. Eu peguei uma baranga e transformei numa princesa!

JAVA: Quem está chamando de baranga, sua fedelha? Quer morrer?

LARA: Quieta Java. Estamos passando a maquiagem agora.

ELISA: Minha parte favorita!

HELENA: Eu cuido dos cabelos dela.

JAVA: Pra que maquiagem? Vou usar máscara!

ELISA: E vai beijar ele de máscara?

JAVA: Quem disse que eu vou beijar ele?

ELISA: Ora... Quem sabe? Você pode acabar gostando dele... E hoje pode ser que vocês troquem o primeiro beijo!

JAVA: Não força garota...

Após uma hora de preparos, Java estava linda. Estava com um vestido de seda grego branco. Os cabelos estavam ondulados e sedosos. A maquiagem muito bem feita (cortesia de Lara). A manicure feita por Lara estava muito bonita.

JAVA: Tanto trabalho assim por um encontro?

HELENA: Sim. Vê como você está linda?

JAVA: Eu me sinto idiota...

LARA: Você está linda Java. Acredite.

Finalmente Java estava pronta. Maravilhosa. Cless já esperava na sala. Elisa conversava com ele dando conselhos e dicas. Java estava no quarto, morrendo de ansiedade.

JAVA: Eu devo ter ficado louca... Um encontro? Que idiotice é esta?

HELENA: Java... Você está muito bonita... Não vá desistir agora...

JAVA: Por que? Por que está fazendo isso? Eu... Fiz coisas horríveis a você...

HELENA: Mas você ainda é a minha irmã... E eu te amo...

Helena retira sua máscara e em seguida a de Java.

HELENA: Você lutou tão arduamente quanto todas nós. E merece ser feliz.

JAVA: Quem disse que eu não sou?

HELENA: Eu posso ver em seu rosto. Você está feliz agora não está?

JAVA: É só uma lembrança de quando éramos crianças... Quando você cuidava de mim...

HELENA: E eu ainda estou cuidando... Eu sonhava com esses momentos desde que éramos crianças... Coisas de garotas que nós amazonas nem sempre temos a chance de vivenciar... Encontros... Conversar sobre garotos...

Helena abraça a irmã e dá um beijo em sua testa.

HELENA: Desculpe por ter insistido tanto nisso... Mas tente aproveitar... Como Elisa disse, você talvez acabe gostando dele... Nós escolhemos a dedo...

JAVA: Droga... Tudo bem... Vamos lá...

HELENA: Não esqueça sua máscara... E não se sinta obrigada a nada ok?

JAVA: Eu sei...

Quando Java desce a escada ela está linda. Para Cless, parecia que ela se movia em câmera lenta. Ele está boquiaberto só de olhar pra ela. Como gostaria de ver o rosto dela por trás da máscara.

JAVA: Podemos ir?

CLESS: C-claro... O.O

HELENA: Vão lá. Tenham um bom encontro...

Os dois saem. Ainda estão um pouco constrangidos ao lado um do outro. Cless tenta quebrar o gelo.

CLESS: Você está linda...

JAVA: ... Obrigada... Erm... Então..? E o que preparou para nós?

CLESS: Bom... É uma surpresa...

Os dois se dirigem ao campo de treinamento das amazonas. Nas ruínas havia uma mesa com velas onde Zashi estava esperando. Havia velas por todos os lados

ZASHI: Bem-vindos Java-chan... Cless-kun... O jantar estará pronto em breve... Sentem-se por favor...

CLESS: Eu pedi a Zashi para preparar o nosso jantar... Ela é ótima...

JAVA: Parece que pensou em tudo né?

Os dois se sentam. Passam algum tempo conversando tranquilamente. Java parecia tão descontraída. Nem parecia aquela garota ranzinza que Cless conhecia.

JAVA: Seu mentiroso... Vai me dizer que não estava tremendo de medo de mim quando se aproximou hoje cedo?

CLESS: Ta bom. Eu confesso. Eu me aproximei já esperando outro soco... (Risos)

JAVA: Desculpe-me pelo soco por falar nisso...

CLESS: Ah deixa pra lá. Comparados aos socos que eu levava do meu mestre não foi tão ruim...

JAVA: (Risos) Seu bobo...

Zashi se aproxima com o jantar e o coloca na mesa. Serve o vinho trazido por Wynna. A música é por conta de Sonata, o Cavaleiro de Prata de Lira. Ele tirava melodias maravilhosas de sua lira enquanto os dois conversavam. Java olhava para o prato, meio constrangida.

CLESS: O que foi?

JAVA: Vou precisar tirar minha máscara...

CLESS: Oh tudo bem... Quer que eu cubra meus olhos? Pronto. Fique a vontade...

Cless leva as mãos aos olhos enquanto Java remove sua máscara. Sonata se afasta e fica atrás de Java para não ver o rosto dela. Cless tenta espiar por entre os dedos mas vê que Java levou a mão às suas. Ela descobre os olhos dele e revela seu rosto.

JAVA: Acho que por hoje dá pra abrir uma exceção...

Cless vê o rosto dela e fica encantado. Ela é linda. O jantar é descontraído e divertido. Java não queria admitir mas estava adorando tudo aquilo. Se sentia uma adolescente boba. Mas estava adorando. Eles acabam de comer e se levantam. Cless a convida pra dançar. Ela é um pouco sem jeito, mas logo aprende a dançar graciosamente.

CLESS: Você é uma boa dançarina.

JAVA: Obrigada... Você não é mal também...

CLESS: Meu mestre me ensinou...

JAVA: Mentira?

CLESS: Juro. Ele diz que todo Cavaleiro tem de ser um Cavalheiro. "Um dia você precisará dançar com uma garota! E não vai poder ficar pisando no pé dela, Cless!"

JAVA: Ele o preparou bem... (Risos)

CLESS: É... Imagine um garoto dançando com aquele marmanjo... (Risos)

Eles dançam mais um pouco. Ele olha nos olhos dela e seus rostos se aproximam lentamente. Zashi e Wynna se retiram.

ZASHI: (Acho que eles precisam de privacidade agora...)

WYNNA: (Tudo bem, Zashi-chan...)

Sonata reduz o passo da música aos poucos quando os lábios se tocam. Eles se beijam.

HORA DO HENTAI! Ò.Ó

Ikarus-sama: Isso aê! Agora é hora de a sacanagem pegar fogo! HIHIHEHEHEHAHAHA!

Liz: Ora seu... Seu... TARADO!

(Cena de bomba atômica seguida de Ikarus-sama voando carbonizado pelos céus)

Liz: Nada de Hentai! Isso aqui não é filme pornô! Eu assumo daqui pra frente! Me passa o Script! (Escreve, escreve, escreve) Pronto! Agora... Luz! Câmera! Ação!

Os dois se beijam por um tempo. Um beijo lento. Que logo ganha um pouco mais de paixão. Um beijo memorável. Até que Java o interrompe.

CLESS: Que foi? Eu fiz... Algo errado?

JAVA: Não... Desculpe... Foi tudo perfeito... O problema é que...

CLESS: Você não me ama né?

JAVA: Desculpe... Você é perfeito... Mas... Eu sinto muito...

CLESS: Ah tudo bem! Eu já previa que seria assim. Não se desculpe... Por favor... Está tudo bem...

JAVA: Eu gostaria de corresponder aos seus sentimentos...

CLESS: Mas você não sente o mesmo... Eu entendo e está tudo bem. Não se sinta mal ok?

JAVA: Você investiu tanto nisso...

CLESS: Ora não se preocupe... A noite não foi um desperdício. Eu adorei nosso encontro. E até ganhei um beijo. Não foi nada mal. (Risos)

JAVA: Seu bobo... (Risos)

CLESS: Vamos senhorita... Eu vou levá-la para casa...

Java recoloca a máscara e os dois dão os braços.

CLESS: Obrigado por tudo Sonata... Por favor agradeça Zashi por mim, ok?

SONATA: Claro... Boa noite Java. Cless.

JAVA: Boa noite Sonata...

Cless deixa Java em casa. Ele se despede dela com um beijo no rosto e vai embora enquanto ela entra em casa.

CLESS: Não se sinta tão mal ok? Está tudo bem. Ainda podemos ser amigos.

JAVA: Claro... (Diz sorrindo)

Ela se dirige ao seu quarto e se joga sobre a cama chorando.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas, no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Pure-Petit-chan: Eu nunca vi Mulan. É bom? Deve ser o único desenho da Disney que não assisti até hoje... XD

Pois é... O encontro foi perfeito, mas não deu certo... ú.u

Mas a cuca de Ikarus-sama é cheia de maldades e perversidades! Essa fic vai ter esse capítulo e mais um outro cheio dos momentos mais românticos e dramáticos que essa mente insana pode produzir. Fica de olho... HIHIHIHEHHEHEHAHAHA!

Liz: Acho que eu devia parar de bater nele... Ele ta ficando doidinho... ¬¬

Zashi: Eu acho que nem deveria ter começado... Tadinho... ú.u

Suzu: Pense desta forma... Não dá pra ele ficar mais maluco do que já está... ¬¬

Liz: Enfim.. Enquanto o "senhor Ikarus" delira com sua risada de Saga malvado ali... A gente apresenta o capítulo de hoje. Parece que o maluco...

Ikarus-sama delirando: HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!

Liz: Bem como eu ia dizendo... Ele preparou uma surpresinha pra esse capítulo... Sem contar com a injeção hiper-concentrada de glicose...

Zashi: Liz-chan! Ò.Ó

Liz: Ok... Sem contar com os momentos de "romance e paixão maaaaaravilhosos..." (Meu estômago embrulhou...)

Capítulo 04 de Away...

Java: Um momento! Por que vocês estão apresentando os capítulos se a fic é minha? Eu deveria cortar suas gargantas!

Liz: Vixi... Lá vem as energias negativas... Agora até eu to torcendo pra essa aí arrumar um namorado... Vamos meninas... ¬¬

Java: Não me deixem falando sozinha suas..! Voltem aqui!

Ikarus-sama: HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!

Java: Ah pára... Já encheu...

Ikarus-sama: Desculpa... X.X

**Capítulo 04 – Reencontro inesperado...**

**-Dia seguinte-**

Java não compareceu ao treinamento das amazonas. Helena não sabia o que pensar. Será que o encontro deu certo? Deu errado? Estava tão preocupada com a irmã que nem prestava atenção no treinamento.

ELISA: Alguma notícia da Java?

HELENA: Ainda não...

LARA: Olha. Não se torture... Mesmo que as coisas entre eles não dêem certo, ontem nós vimos uma Java bem diferente da que estamos acostumadas. Provavelmente ontem você mudou a vida dela.

HELENA: Acho que você tem razão... Mas me preocupo com minha irmã... E se ela voltar a sofrer se isso não der certo?

LARA: Sei que você como irmã dela fará o melhor por ela...

ELISA: Se ao menos soubéssemos onde o pervertidinho está...

HELENA: O que? O mesmo que partiu o coração dela? Que abandonou ela sem mais nem menos? Nem pensar... Se eu o visse na minha frente agora, eu nem sei o que faria...

????: Com licença... Estou procurando por uma pessoa... Talvez vocês possam me ajudar?

As três olham para o rapaz. Um rapaz japonês, de cabelos curtos espetados.

????: Meu nome é Kyo e estou procurando por Java... Ouvi dizer que ela treina amazonas aqui...

Helena se levanta e o encara. Sem qualquer aviso ela desfere um soco na cara de Kyo que ele nem viu de onde saiu.

HELENA: É muita cara de pau sua aparecer por aqui... E procurar pela minha irmã, só pra magoá-la de novo? Eu vou te expulsar deste santuário a ponta-pés!

KYO: Ei espera um pouco!

Kyo mal tem tempo de se esquivar de um soco que parte o chão.

KYO: Espera aí! Não dá pra eu me explicar antes?

HELENA: Eu não tenho nada pra ouvir de você. Prepare-se!

KYO: O.O

Enquanto isso Java saía de casa cabisbaixa. Pensava se a decisão que tomara não era um engano. Cless era perfeito pra ela. Então por que ela não sentia nada por ele? Será que ainda amava Kyo?

Estranho. Não se lembrava dele há muito tempo. Mas na noite anterior enquanto dançava com Cless ela imaginava que era Kyo. E quando beijou Cless imaginava que era Kyo. Era isso que a incomodava. Ela sentia falta de Kyo. Ainda amava aquele que roubou seu primeiro beijo. E ao mesmo tempo odiava aquele que a abandonou sem mais nem menos.

Por detrás da máscara as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. E agora? Ela deveria esperar por alguém que talvez nunca volte? Ou seguir em frente e tentar as coisas com Cless?

**-Campo de treinamento das Amazonas-**

KYO: Espere! Vamos conversar!

Kyo se esquiva de um chute de Helena, saltando para o alto. Lara voa como um míssil e atinge um soco no rosto dele que o manda ao chão.

LARA: Estamos com a Helena! Você não merece a Java!

KYO: Deixa eu ao menos... Explicar...

Um chicote se enrola no pescoço de Kyo. Eis que Elisa aparece atrás dele, usando sua técnica de camuflagem.

ELISA: Até que você não é de se jogar fora... Mas você foi um menino mau! E precisa de uma surra!

Helena desta vez consegue desferir um chute no rosto de Kyo. Ele voa contra uma árvore que vai abaixo.

KYO: Puxa vida... Essas garotas estão muito bravas...

Helena e Lara atacam Kyo com socos e chutes. Ele se defende de golpes vindos de todos os lados, recebe alguns, apara outros mas em momento algum tenta contra atacar. Leva um soco no rosto desferido por Lara e se vira apenas para encontrar um chute de Helena que o faz rodopiar e cair no chão. Quando tenta se levantar, o Chicote de Elisa se enrosca em seu braço. Ela puxa com toda a força trazendo Kyo pra perto de si e aplica um chute em seu estômago. Kyo cai no chão se arrastando por alguns metros.

HELENA: Vai sair ou devemos bater mais um pouco?

KYO: Esperem...

HELENA: Nada disso! Vamos meninas!

Kyo se levanta, explode seu cosmo e une as duas mãos. As três amazonas que corriam em sua direção, prontas para atacar são paralisadas por anéis de luz.

KYO: _**ORION KAITEN!**_ (_Tradução: "Portal Celeste de Orion!"_)

HELENA: Que cosmo... Poderoso!

LARA: Esse cosmo não pertence a um Cavaleiro comum!

ELISA: É muito... Forte! Não consigo me mexer!

KYO: Ouçam... Eu entendo que estejam bravas comigo ok? Mas será que dá pra gente conversar?

HELENA: O que foi? Quer usar a minha irmã um pouquinho mais e desaparecer de novo?

KYO: Eu acho que mereço essa... Mas ouçam... Eu não pude me despedir dela naquele dia... Meu mestre me levou do santuário cedo de manhã para que eu iniciasse meu treinamento...

ELISA: E aí meninas? Confiamos nele?

HELENA: Vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer...

KYO: Não vão me atacar?

HELENA: ... Não...

KYO: E vocês?

ELISA: Ta legal... Não vamos bater em você...

Kyo olha pra Lara.

LARA: Prometo não bater em você...

KYO: Ok... (Desfaz a técnica)

Depois de algumas explicações e alguns pedidos de desculpas (Nenhum vindo das meninas) Kyo consegue se explicar.

KYO: Então, acreditem em mim quando eu digo que ainda amo Java. Eu voltei ao Santuário só pra vê-la novamente...

HELENA: Bom, eu acho que você não poderia ter chegado em melhor hora...

KYO: Por quê?

ELISA: Por que nós acreditamos que Java ainda está apaixonadinha por você!

LARA: Isso mesmo. E se suas intenções são realmente nobres, nós vamos te ajudar a se reaproximar dela.

KYO: Puxa... Obrigado...

HELENA: Tem um porém... Teremos que agir com calma... Ela pode muito bem te matar se ver você...

KYO: X.X

Java procurava por Cless pelo santuário.

JAVA: Acho inútil esperar por alguém que nunca aparecerá... Eu vou procurar Cless e dizer... Que quero ficar junto dele... Adeus Kyo...

Enquanto isso, Helena e as meninas caminhavam até a casa de Kyo.

KYO: Meninas... Você vão me ajudar a encontrar Java?

HELENA: Sim... Bem... Ela deveria ter vindo treinar as novas candidatas com a gente hoje, mas não apareceu...

ELISA: (Hei Helena... Será que ela e o Cless... Você sabe... Juntos essa noite?)

HELENA: (Bem que eu gostaria de saber Elisa... Eu não a vejo desde ontem...)

ELISA: (E se eles estiverem mesmo juntos?)

HELENA: (Eu não sei Elisa... Vamos encontra-la primeiro, perguntar a ela e depois pensamos no que fazer...) Hã... Kyo... Ouça... Acho melhor você esperar em casa. Nós precisamos checar uma coisa antes e logo que a encontrarmos, nós te avisamos ok?

KYO: Você acha que será melhor assim Helena?

HELENA: Sim. Vai por mim.

KYO: Ok. Se você está dizendo eu vou esperar em casa...

Kyo se despede delas.

HELENA: Precisamos encontrar Java depressa...

LARA: Vamos nos separar e procurar. Nos encontramos em sua casa em uma hora Helena.

HELENA: Combinado.

As três se separam e partem em busca de Java. Java ouvira que Cless estava na praia perto do vilarejo de Rodório treinando. Ela chega à praia e o vê meditando na areia. As ondas iam e vinham calmamente molhando seus pés à medida que ela caminhava em direção a ele.

Ele estava de olhos fechados concentrados sentindo as ondas molhando-o. Java fica em silêncio observando-o por um tempo. Não queria interrompe-lo.

CLESS: Bom dia Java... Vai ficar só olhando?

JAVA: Como sabia que era eu?

CLESS: Eu conheço seu cosmo...

JAVA: Ah sim... Eu... Não queria interromper...

CLESS: Não está interrompendo. E então? O que veio fazer aqui? Passear pela praia?

Cless se levanta e olha para ela. Ainda se lembrava da noite anterior. Ele não imaginava que acabaria se apaixonando por ela de verdade. Estava difícil se controlar diante dela lembrando-se da noite passada.

JAVA: Na verdade eu estava procurando por você... É sobre ontem à noite...

CLESS: Sim... Algo errado?

JAVA: Sim... Eu disse que não... Não te amava...

CLESS: Tudo bem... Não precisa se explicar...

Java se aproxima e leva a mão aos lábios dele como um sinal de que ele deveria ficar calado e escutar o que ela tinha a dizer. Ela retira a máscara do rosto e olha nos olhos dele.

JAVA: Mas... Eu quero mudar isso... Eu quero ficar com você... E quero te amar...

Java abraça Cless e o beija. Os dois se perdem no beijo e ficam lá por minutos que pareciam horas. Quando o beijo termina Java percebe que não estavam sozinhos. Kyo estava passando por ali para chegar à vila e viu tudo.

JAVA: Kyo?

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Nala-dono:** Ei Nala-chan! Eu tava sentindo tanta saudades de suas reviews aqui! Pelo menos a gente tem se visto no MSN ultimamente! Por favor, não me retalhe ainda... (E seja boazinha e segura o Rabo-torto e o Pingüim mais um pouquinho ta?) Leia o último capítulo e pense bem se eu mereço ser retalhado e congelado (Ta... Eu provavelmente mereça, mas deixa eu viver mais um pouquinho... X.X)

Ah! E já que você e Pure-Petit-chan recomendam eu vou tentar assistir Mulan... XD

Pure-Petit-chan: OMG! Eu nunca tinha levado um chute de Pure-Petit-Chan antes! O.O

E como dói esse chute... Parece com os socos da Liz... X.X

Ok... Esse chute foi um certificado de que eu sou um sádico cretino miserável e sem coração... Vou atear fogo em mim mesmo! T.T

Pure-Petit... Sei que minhas ações são imperdoáveis, mas eu prometo dar um jeito em tudo... Eu acho... Espero que este último capítulo não tenha ficado muito sofrido pra esses já sofridos personagens... X.X

Então vamos lá... Capítulo final de Away...

"_É difícil dizer adeus quando se quer ficar... É difícil sorrir quando se quer chorar... E mais difícil ainda é ter que esquecer quando se quer amar..."_

(Os créditos desta frase vão pra minha querida amiga Stella-chan que viu numa revista e me passou... ú.u Arigatou Stella-chan!)

**Capítulo 05 – Destinos unidos...**

Kyo da às costas e parte. Java faz menção de segui-lo, mas desiste.

CLESS: Está tudo bem Java?

JAVA: Sim... Não... Eu preciso pensar... Desculpe-me Cless... Eu preciso ir...

CLESS: Java... Está tudo bem?

Java parte dali. Cless fica sem entender. Kyo corria até um lugar isolado do santuário. Queria ficar sozinho. Ele estava chorando. Soca uma pilastra e a derruba no chão de tanta raiva. Helena que o vira se correr até ali se aproxima.

HELENA: Acho que você já descobriu né? Me desculpe Kyo... Eu não sabia que você ia voltar... Eu e as meninas armamos tudo ontem para eles ficarem juntos...

KYO: Não importa mais... Eu a perdi...

HELENA: Acho que não há nada que eu possa dizer agora que o faça se sentir melhor...

Java estava no campo de treinamento das amazonas. As lágrimas escorriam por trás da máscara. Ela esmurra a árvore e a faz em pedaços.

JAVA: Por quê? Por que esse idiota foi aparecer justo agora? Que droga! (Java cai de joelhos) Eu preciso pensar direito... Eu preciso colocar a cabeça no lugar... Eu... Devo ficar com Cless... Ou Kyo?

Algum tempo depois Kyo caminhava de volta pra casa quando da de cara com Java. Ela o encara. Remove a máscara e a joga no chão.

KYO: Java?

Sem dizer nada e chorando ela explode seu cosmo e ataca.

JAVA: _**THUNDER CLAWS!**_

KYO: Espere Java!

O golpe de Java passa perto de Kyo. Perto o suficiente para feri-lo. Ele sente uma corrente elétrica em seu corpo que o arrebata pra longe. Ele é atirado dentro do rio que passava em meio às ruínas e cai atordoado. Java já estava no ar caindo sobre ele com um chute. Kyo se defende do chute que levanta a água de tanto cosmo despendido e sente novamente uma corrente elétrica percorrendo seu corpo.

JAVA: Você não tinha o direito! Você não tinha o direito de me fazer me apaixonar e me deixar!

KYO: Ouça-me antes!

Java da socos no estômago de Kyo e em seguida um chute que o atira contra uma pilastra. Ela corre e acerta um golpe no peito dele com suas garras. Ele cai de joelhos no riacho.

JAVA: Por quê? Por que voltou agora que eu estava feliz?

KYO: Eu... Queria te ver...

JAVA: É tarde demais!

Java desfere mais golpes que Kyo defende como pode. Ele não revida os golpes apenas defende. A eletricidade dos golpes anteriores o deixou baqueado. A visão estava turva e ele não conseguia pensar direito.

KYO: Pare Java! Eu voltei por que eu te amo!

JAVA: Mentira!

KYO: É verdade!

Kyo recebe um soco que o lança ao ar. Java salta, o segura pela garganta e o atira no chão. Em seguida ela cai sobre ele com as mãos em seu pescoço. As lágrimas dela caiam sobre o rosto dele.

JAVA: Pare de mentir... Como você mentiu quando disse que me amava!

KYO: Eu não menti... Eu sempre te amei...

JAVA: Então por que me deixou? Sem ao menos se despedir?

KYO: Eu não pude...

Java se levanta e dá às costas a Kyo. Ela caminha lentamente para longe dali. Kyo se levanta e ela pára ao sentir o cosmo dele.

KYO: Espere, por favor...

JAVA: Vá embora... Eu não quero nunca mais olhar na sua cara...

KYO: Você o ama?

JAVA: O quê?

KYO: Se você o ama eu irei embora agora e você nunca mais me verá!

JAVA: Seu maldito! Que direito você tem de perguntar isso!?

Java explode seu cosmo e ataca Kyo. Ele explode o cosmo também e estende a mão para frente. As garras eletrificadas de Java se chocam com um globo de luz gerado por Kyo. O choque dos dois cosmos separa a água do rio, espalhando energia para todos os lados e causando uma explosão. Cada um é arremessado para um lado e estão caídos no chão.

Java está aos prantos quando se levanta.

JAVA: Por que você voltou?

KYO: Eu voltei por você... A única pessoa desse santuário que vale algo pra mim é você... Eu voltei por você...

Kyo se aproxima dela e a abraça.

KYO: Eu te amo...

JAVA: Não diga isso... Eu te odeio...

KYO: Não... Eu sinto... Não negue o que sente...

JAVA: Me deixa!

Java empurra Kyo e sai correndo dali. Saltando entre as árvores. Kyo a segue.

KYO: Pare de fugir! Eu sei que você está mentindo!

JAVA: Não! Eu te odeio!

Java salta pelas árvores tentando fugir de Kyo, mas ele não a perde de vista.

KYO: Eu a perdi da última vez, mas não vou fazer o mesmo agora! Nem que eu morra!

JAVA: Vá embora!

Java faz um movimento com sua mão e dispara vários trovões com suas garras que causam uma grande explosão no meio da floresta. Kyo salta em meio a fumaça com os braços cruzados a frente do rosto e estende o braço pra ela que estava saltando de costas para as árvores.

Java se vira e finalmente percebe que a floresta acabou. Próxima a um precipício. Seu salto fora longo demais. Ela ia cair do precipício quando a mão de Kyo segura a dela.

KYO: Te peguei!

JAVA: Me solta!

KYO: Você vai cair! Vai morrer!

JAVA: E você se importa!?

KYO: Claro que sim! Eu treinei esses 6 anos pensando em você! Em voltar pra você! Eu faria qualquer coisa se pudesse pra ficar aqui do seu lado! Me desculpa se eu te magoei! Mas eu estou aqui agora! E sempre vou estar!

JAVA: Como eu posso ter certeza?

KYO: Você terá de confiar em mim...

JAVA: Eu não posso...

KYO: Confie em mim!

A mão de Java escorrega. Kyo salta atrás dela elevando seu cosmo. Os dois se comunicam pelo cosmo, sentindo as tristezas um do outro.

JAVA: Por que não me deixa ir?

KYO: Eu nunca mais vou te perder... Nunca mais...

Ele se parece uma estrela voando quando seu cosmo envolve Java e os dois chegam à praia em segurança. Quando Kyo acalma seu cosmo, ele está de pé com Java nos braços.

Ele a olha no fundo dos olhos e a beija finalmente.

KYO: Agora eu estou aqui... Eu não vou te deixar mais...

JAVA: Quero ficar com você pra sempre... Não me deixe mais...

KYO: Eu juro... Nunca mais vou te deixar...

Ikarus-sama entra no quarto e olha por todos os lados...

Ikarus-sama: Nem sinal da Liz... (Olhos brilhando)

Hora do Hentai! Finalmente! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! XD

(Ikarus-sama é eletrocutado pelas costas e cai de cara no chão)

Suzu: (Sai das sombras) Gomen Ikarus-kun... Mas Liz me deixou encarregada de vigiar você... E ela me disse que se você tentasse mais uma cena de hentai... (Olhos brilhando)

Ikarus-sama: Essa não... O.O

Suzu: (Explode o cosmo) SHINEEEE!

(Ikarus-sama voando pelos céus carregado por um furacão)

Suzu: De volta a cena! Vamos lá! Sem demora!

Java abraça Kyo ainda em seus braços e ele a leva pra casa. À distância, Helena observa o casal e ela sorri por trás da máscara.

HELENA: Seja feliz, irmã...

LARA: Viu? No final deu tudo certo...

ELISA: Que... Coisa mais linda... T.T

LARA: Ora... Não sabia que você era tão sensível Elisa...

ELISA: Não consigo me conter em histórias de amor... T.T

HELENA: Vamos embora meninas... Nosso trabalho aqui terminou pelo visto...

LARA: Me sinto um pouco triste pelo Cless... Acho que ele amava Java de verdade...

ELISA: Isso não é um problema, querida... É só mais uma missão para Elisa de Camaleão!

LARA: Ai meu Zeus...

O Fim!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Oie! Bom... Esse capítulo não estava originalmente no script... Eu não tinha planejado um final feliz pra esse personagem... Afinal, nem tudo na vida dá certo pra todo mundo... ù.u

Fiquei pensando: "Por que só eu tenho de sofrer por amor? Ò.Ó Por que meu Deus! Por que!? Ao menos esse almofadinha vai sofrer como eu sofro!" (Chorando desesperadamente e batendo os braços rolando pelo chão)

Liz: (PLAF PLAF na cara do Nando) Contenha-se homem! Pára com esse papelão na frente das nossas fãs! Ò.Ó

X.X

Zashi: Você bateu forte demais Liz-chan...

Liz: Ah azar... A lamentação dele já estava me deixando cansada...

Suzu: Vamos acabar logo com isso e sair daqui... Ikarus-sama está começando a babar no chão... Zashi... Gostaria de responder as Reviews?

Zashi: Nhai! Adoraria!

Wynna: Posso ajudar Zashi-Chan?

Zashi: Claro menininha linda! X3 (Agarra Wynna)

**Stella-chan:** Bem... Pois é. Você mereceu os créditos, pois esta frase foi perfeita pra fic do Nando... E não se preocupe... nando não está em condições de escrever nenhum Hentai (Gomen Milo-kun). Quer responder a review de Pure-Petit-chan menininha linda?

Wynna: Hai!

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Ikarus-sama está inconsciente agora, mas acho que ele gostaria de dizer que está feliz por você ter perdoado ele. Também fiquei muito surpresa com a luta de Java-chan e Kyo-kun... Ela foi sensacional! E pode deixar que vou encher o saco de Nando-kun até ele alugar Mulan pra gente ver ta? Beijão!

Zashi: Nhai! Orgulho da mamãe! Respondeu bonitinho! X3 (Agarra Wynna)

**Nala-chan:** Sua bronca em Nando-kun no MSN surtiu efeito ta? Ele vai consertar o erro de deixar um rapaz tão bonzinho sem uma namorada ta? Esse rapaz Cless é tão fofo que me lembra Yang-san... Tão carinhoso e apaixonado... Ele merece ser feliz!

Wynna: Então, Nala-chan não vai precisar mais retalhar Nando-kun?

Zashi: Parece que não... Isso não é legal!? Agora, vamos ver como Nando vai consertar esse capítulo?

**Away – Capítulo Extra – Destinados...**

Cless caminhava pela praia. Já estava ciente de que Java e Kyo estavam juntos. Não deveria ter dado ouvidos àquelas meninas. Acabou se apaixonando por Java. Aquela imagem da noite em que dançaram juntos e trocaram seu primeiro beijo não saía de sua mente. Estava sentado na areia da praia, pensando. Uma tristeza profunda permeou seu coração.

Como sentia falta de Java. De seu toque. De seu cheiro. E o pior era vê-la com Kyo. O que aquele miserável estava fazendo aqui agora? Após tantos anos. Cless deveria ensinar àquele miserável uma lição que ele nunca esqueceria!

Mas esta idéia se dispersa quando ele houve um grito. Uma menina estava se afogando no mar.

CLESS: Essa não! Espere garotinha! Estou indo te salvar!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Cless pula no mar e nada até a pequena garota. Ele a segura, a coloca em suas costas e nada até a praia.

Ele chega à praia arfando e cai de cara na areia. A menina se levanta cuspindo água e tenta reanimar Cless.

MINA: Moço! Acorda moço! –Ela dizia enquanto empurrava Cless tentando reanima-lo-

CLESS: Estou bem...

NINA: Mina! Mina! Oh Grande Atena! Você está bem irmãzinha?

MINA: Sim... Esse moço me salvou...

Cless conseguia se levantar aos poucos e podia observar os pés das meninas. Subindo mais um pouco o olhar, ele via finalmente a irmã de Mina. Uma garota de aproximadamente sua idade, cabelos loiros curtos carregados pelo vento, olhos verdes. A garota afasta um pouco o cabelo dos olhos e estende a mão para Cless.

NINA: Muito obrigada por salvar minha irmãzinha... Eu sou Nina... Esta é minha irmãzinha Mina...

CLESS: Oh... Não foi nada...

NINA: Claro que foi... Nem imagino o que aconteceria se minha irmãzinha se machucasse ou... Pior...

Cless se levanta e agora pode observar melhor o rosto de Nina.

NINA: Como posso recompensá-lo?

CLESS: Não é necessário recompensas, senhorita... Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Atena...

NINA: ouça... Não é muito, mas... Gostaria de jantar conosco hoje? Minha mãe ficará muito satisfeita de ouvir o que você fez por minha irmãzinha...

CLESS: Hã? Claro... Acho que está... Tudo bem...

Nina timidamente segura a mão de Cless e eles partem dali. Mina fica para trás dando tchauzinho enquanto eles se afastam. Quando já não estão mais perto, o Esquadrão Amazona aparece.

HELENA: Bom trabalho Mina.

LANA: É... Você é uma atriz e tanto...

MINA: Disponha... ú.u

HELENA: E obrigada por ter aceitado participar... Não queríamos que Cless ficasse sozinho... Ele é um bom rapaz...

MINA: Não precisa agradecer... Minha mãe vivia enchendo o saco da Nina com isso... "Quando vai arrumar um namorado?", "Minha filha precisa se casar e me dar netinhos!". Foi só um caso de uma mão lavando a outra...

ELISA: Eu poderia ter cuidado disso perfeitamente! ù.u

LANA: Ele precisa de uma namorada e não de um "caso" Elisa...

ELISA: Você sempre corta meu barato né? Agora com licença que eu tenho um encontro.

LANA: Como consegue? ¬¬

MINA: Bom... Eu já vou indo! Tchau Helena! Qualquer coisa é só me chamar!

HELENA: Tchau Mina!

LANA: Ainda bem que tudo deu certo no final não?

HELENA: Sim... Agora só tem uma coisa que eu estava pensando...

LANA: O que?

HELENA: E você Lana? Não vai arrumar um namorado não?

LANA: Acho que está na hora né? Vamos à caça?

HELENA: Por que não? Já estou ficando muito boa nesse negócio de cupido... (Risos)

Fim. De verdade. Finito. K-Bô. Já era. Finit. Zé-fini. The End.

Liz: Cala a boca! Já entendemos! (CRUSH na cabeça de Ikarus-sama)

Arigatou a todo mundo que lê minhas fics insanas! Ouch... X.X


End file.
